pixarcarsdiecastvehiclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Links For All Cars
Links This page is full of links to all the Cars 1 Characters. Cars 1 Characters Al Oft the Lightyear Blimp (Mega Size) Al Oft the Lightyear Blimp (Small Size) Andrea Antonio Veloce Eccellente Antonio Veloce Eccellente (Lenticular) Apple iCar Artie Artie (Lenticular) Axle Accelerator Axle Accelerator (Color Changer) Axle Accelerator (Lenticular) Barney Stormin (Metal Wings) Barney Stormin (Plastic Wings) Barry Diesel Ben Crankleshaft Bert Bert (Lenticular) Bessie Bling Bling McQueen (Eyes Left) Bling Bling McQueen (Eyes Straight) Bling Bling McQueen (Lenticular, With Piston Cup) Bling Bling McQueen (Lenticular, Version 1) Bling Bling McQueen (Lenticular, Version 2) Blowing Bubbles Mater Blowing Bubbles Mater (Lenticular) Blu-Ray McQueen Bob Cutlass Bob Cutlass (Color Changer) Bob Cutlass (Lenticular) Boost Boost (Color Changer) Boost (Lenticular, Version 1) Boost (Lenticular, Version 2) Boost with Flames Brand New Mater Brand New Mater (Color Changer) Brand New Mater (Lenticular, Version 1) Brand New Mater (Lenticular, Version 2) Brian Park Motors Bruiser Bukowski Bruiser Bukowski (Lenticular) Bruiser Bukowski (Worried Face) Bug Mouth McQueen Bumper Save Bumper Save (Rubber Tires) Bumper Save Crew Chief (Stuart Enginefuel) Bumper Save Hauler (Oscar Longhauler) Bumper Save Short Pitty Bumper Save Tall, Thin Pitty Bumper Save Fat Pitty Bumper Save Fat Pitty with Tool (Howard Ratchet) Buzz Cactus McQueen Charlie Cargo Charlie Checker Charlie Checker (Lenticular) Chet Boxkaar Chick Fan Mia Chick Fan Mia (Lenticular) Chick Fan Tia Chick Fan Tia (Lenticular) Chick Hicks Chick Hicks (Lenticular, Version 1) Chick Hicks (Lenticular, Version 2) Chick Hicks (Rubber Tires) Chick Hicks Crew Chief (Zach Scrapmetal) Chick Hicks Hauler (Vinnie Roadrampage) Chick Hicks Semi (Vinnie Roadrampage) Chick Hicks Fat Pitty (Butch Gunk) Chick Hicks Fat Pitty (Lenticular) (Butch Gunk) Chick Hicks (HTB) Tall, Thin Pitty (Frankie Heapscrap) Chief No Stall (Roman Dunes, Lenticular) Chief RPM (Lenticular) (Donald Loadrunner) Chuck "Choke" Cables Chuck Manifold Chuki Chuki (Lenticular) Clutch Aid Clutch Aid (Rubber Tires) Cora Copper Coriander Widetrack Costanzo Della Corsa Costanzo Della Corsa (Lenticular) Cruisin' McQueen Cruisin' McQueen (Lenticular) Dale Earnhardt Jr. Dale Earnhardt Jr. (Motor Speedway of the South Version) Dale Earnhardt Jr. (Rubber Tires) Damaged King Damaged King (Lenticular) Darrell Cartrip Darrell Cartrip (Color Changer) Darrell Cartrip (Lenticular) Darrell Cartrip (Metallic Finish, Chase) Dash Boardman Dash Boardman (Lenticular) Derek "Decals" Dobbs Dexter Hoover (Green Flag) Dexter Hoover (Green Flag, Lenticular) Dexter Hoover (Yellow Flag) Dexter Hoover (Checkered Flag) Dexter Hoover (Checkered Flag, Lenticular) Dinoco Chick Hicks Dinoco Chick Hicks (Color Changer) Dinoco Chick Hicks (Lenticular) Dinoco Crew Chief Dinoco Hauler Dinoco Helicopter (Small Size) Dinoco Helicopter (Deluxe) Dinoco McQueen Dinoco McQueen (Color Changer) Dinoco McQueen (Lenticular, Version 1) Dinoco McQueen (Lenticular, Version 2) Dinoco McQueen with Celebrity Signature Plate (Lenticular, Chase) Dinoco Mia Dinoco Mia (Lenticular) Dinoco Showgirl #1 Dinoco Showgirl #2 Dinoco Tall, Thin Pitty Dinoco Fat Pitty Dinoco Tia Dinoco Tia (Lenticular) Dirt Track Doc Hudson Dirt Track McQueen Dirt Track McQueen (Lenticular, Version 1) Dirt Track McQueen (Lenticular, Version 2) DJ DJ (Color Changer) DJ (Lenticular, Version 1) DJ (Lenticular, Version 2) DJ with Flames DJ (Metallic Finish, Chase) Doc Hudson Doc Hudson (Color Changer) Doc Hudson (Lenticular, Version 1) Doc Hudson (Lenticular, Version 2) Donna Pits Dudley Spare Duff Wrecks Duff Wrecks (Lenticular) Dustin Mellows Dusty Rust-Eze Earl Filter (Leak Less Crew Chief) Easy Idle Easy Idle (Rubber Tires) Easy Idle Pitty Edwin Kranks Elvis RV Ernest B. Raykes Fabulous Hudson Hornet (Red Rims) Fabulous Hudson Hornet (Silver Rims) Fabulous Hudson Hornet (Lenticular, Version 1) Fabulous Hudson Hornet (Lenticular, Version 2) Faux Wheel Drive Faux Wheel Drive (Rubber Tires) Ferrari F430 Ferrari F430 (Lenticular) Fiber Fuel Fiber Fuel (Rubber Tires) Fillmore Fillmore (Lenticular, Version 1) Fillmore (Lenticular, Version 2) Fillmore (With Organic Gas Cans, Chase) Finish Line McQueen Finish Line McQueen (Lenticular) Flik Flo Flo (Color Changer) Flo (Lenticular, Version 1) Flo with Tray Flo with Tray (Lenticular) Frank Frank Pinkerton Fred (Large Size) Fred (Lenticular) Fred (Small Size) Fred with Bumper Stickers Fred with Fallen Bumper (Lenticular, Chase) Gask-Its Gask-Its (Rubber Tires) Gasprin Gasprin (Rubber Tires) Gil Gold Cruisin' McQueen Gold Mia Gold Tia Goofy Mater Gray Semi Greta Guido Guido (Lenticular, Version 1) Guido (Lenticular, Version 2) Guido (Ferrari Fan) Guido with Rollers and Tray (Lenticular, Chase) Hamm Hank "Halloween" Murphy Hank Hallsum Hooman Houser Boon Hugo Fast (Nitroade Pitty) Hummer Sven Hydraulic Ramone Hydraulic Ramone (Lenticular, Version 1) Hydraulic Ramone (Lenticular, Version 2) Hyrdaulic Ramone (Metallic Finish, Chase) Impound Boost Impound DJ Impound McQueen Impound Snot Rod Impound Wingo Jamie Jay Limo Jay Limo (Lenticular) Jay W. Jerry Drivechain (Tank Coat Pitty) Jerry Recycled Batteries Johnny Jonathan Wrenchworths Kathy Copter Kathy Copter (Lenticular, Version 1) Kathy Copter (Lenticular, Version 2) Kit Revster Kori Turbowitz Leak Less Leak Less (Lenticular, Version 1) Leak Less (Lenticular, Version 2) Leak Less (Rubber Tires) Leak Less Hauler Leak Less Short Pitty Leak Less Fat Pitty Leroy Traffik Leroy Traffik with Snow Tires Lightning McQueen (No RUST-EZE Sticker) Lightning McQueen (With RUST-EZE Sticker) Lightning McQueen (Color Changer) Lightning McQueen (Lenticular, Version 1) Lightning McQueen (Lenticular, Version 2) Lightning McQueen (Rubber Tires) Lightning McQueen mit Aufkleburn (German Metallic McQueen) Lightning McQueen with Bumper Stickers Lightning McQueen with Cone Lightning McQueen with Cone (Lenticular) Lightning McQueen (White Metallic Finish) Lightning McQueen with Shovel Lightning McQueen with Shovel (Lenticular) Lightning McQueen with Sign Lightning Ramone Lightning Ramone (Lenticular) Lightning Storm McQueen Lightning Storm McQueen (SDCC 2008) Lil Torquey Pistons Lil Torquey Pistons (Rubber Tires) Lizzie Luigi Luigi (Lenticular, Version 1) Luigi (Lenticular, Version 2) Luigi (Ferrari Fan) Luigi with Bucket (Lenticular, Chase) Luke Pettlework (Dinoco Short Pitty) Mack Hauler Mack Semi Marco Marco Axelbender Marco Axelbender (Lenticular) Marilyn Marilyn (Lenticular) Mario Andretti (Red Rims) Mario Andretti (Lenticular) Mario Andretti (Yellow Rims) Marlon "Clutches" McKay Marlon "Clutches" McKay (Lenticular) Marty Brakeburst Mater Mater (Lenticular, Version 1) Mater (Lenticular, Version 2) Mater with Hood (Lenticular, Chase) Mater with Oil Can (Lenticular, Chase) Matthew "True Blue" McCrew Matti Matti (Lenticular) Mia (Original) Mickey McQueen Mike Mildred Bylane Miles "Meattruck" Malone Milo Milton Calypeer Milton Calypeer (Lenticular) Mini Mood Springs Mood Springs (Rubber Tires) Mood Springs Hauler (Russ Sideways) Motorama McQueen Mrs. King Muddy McQueen Murphy My Name Is Not Chuck N2O Cola N2O Cola (Rubber Tires) Nature Drive McQueen Nebekenezer Schmidt (Shiny Wax Tall, Thin Pitty) Nelson Blindspot Nick Stickers Night Vision McQueen Nitroade Nitroade (Lenticular, Version 1) Nitroade (Lenticular, Version 2) Nitroade (Rubber Tires) Nitroade Crew Chief Nitroade Hauler Nitroade Tall, Thin Pitty Nitroade Fat Pitty Nitroade Fat Pitty with Tool No Stall No Stall (Rubber Tires) No Stall Hauler No Stall Semi Octane Gain Octane Gain (Rubber Tires) Octane Gain Crew Chief (Jeffrey Motorspeed) Octane Gain Hauler Octane Gain Semi Octane Gain Tall, Thin Pitty Octane Gain Fat Pitty Octane Gain Fat Pitty with Tool Old School Ramone ("Cruisin Ramone") Oliver Lightload One Eye Mater Paint Mask McQueen (Lenticular, Chase) Patti Paul Valdez Petrol Pulaski (RPM Tall, Thin Pitty) Piccolo Perry (Spare-O-Mint Tall, Thin Pitty) Pirate Mater Pit Crew Member Fabulous Hudson Hornet Pit Crew Member Fabulous Hudson Hornet (Lenticular) Pit Crew Member Fillmore Pit Crew Member Fillmore (Lenticular) Pit Crew Member Flo Pit Crew Member Guido Pit Crew Member Guido (Lenticular, Version 1) Pit Crew Member Guido (Lenticular, Version 2) Pit Crew Member Sarge Pit Crew Member Sarge (Lenticular) Polly Puddlejumper PT Flea Race Damaged Mood Springs Race Official Tom Race Official Tom (Lenticular) Race Tow Truck Tom Race Tow Truck Tom (Color Changer) Race Tow Truck Tom (Lenticular) Radiator Springs McQueen Radiator Springs McQueen (Color Changer) Radiator Springs McQueen (Lenticular, Version 1) Radiator Springs McQueen (Lenticular, Version 2) Green Ramone Green Ramone (Lenticular) Purple Ramone Purple Ramone (Lentciular) Ramone (Color Changer) Yellow Ramone Yellow Ramone (Lenticular, Version 1) Yellow Ramone (Lenticular, Version 2) Re-Volting (Revolting) Re-Volting (Revolting, Rubber Tires) Red Red (Lenticular) Retread Retread (Rubber Tires) Rev-N-Go Rev-N-Go (Rubber Tires) Richard Clayton Kensington Richard Clayton Kensington (Lenticular) Rollin' Bowlin' Mater Roman Dunes (No Stall Crew Chief) Ron Hover Ron Hover (Lenticular) RPM #64 RPM #64 (Rubber Tires) RPM Crew Chief RPM Crew Chief (Lenticular) RPM Hauler RPM Semi Rust-EZE Lightning McQueen (with Rust-EZE Can/Lenticular, Chase) Rusty Rust-EZE Sally Sally (Lenticular, Version 1) Sally (Lenticular, Version 2) Sally (Color Changer) Sally with Cone Saluting Sarge (Chase) Sarge Sarge (Color Changer) Sarge (Lenticular, Version 1) Sarge (Lenticular, Version 2) Senior Trax (Shiny Wax Crew Chief) Sheriff Sheriff (Color Changer) Sheriff (Lenticular, Version 1) Sheriff (Lenticular, Version 2) Shifty Drug Shifty Drug (Rubber Tires) Shifty Drug Hauler Shiny Wax Shiny Wax (Rubber Tires) Shilry Spinout (No Stall Pitty) Sidewall Shine Sidewall Shine (Rubber Tires) Sidewall Shine Hauler Skip Ricter Skip Ricter (Lenticular) Snot Rod Snot Rod (Color Changer) Snot Rod (Lenticular, Version 1) Snot Rod (Lenticular, Version 2) Snot Rod with Flames Spare-O-Mint Spare-O-Mint (Rubber Tires) Spinout McQueen Sputter Stop Sputter Stop (Rubber Tires) Stacy (Leak Less Tall, Thin Pitty) Stanley Stu Bop the Jet Sulley Swift Alternator TJ Hummer (Small Size) TJ Hummer (Megasize) Tach-O-Mint Tach-O-Mint (Rubber Tires) Tank Coat Tank Coat (Rubber Tires) Tar McQueen Tex Dinoco Tex Dinoco (Color Changer) Tex Dinoco (Lenticular, Version 1) Tex Dinoco (Lenticular, Version 2) The Convoy Brothers (G) The Convoy Brothers (I) The Convoy Brothers (K) The Convoy Brothers (N) The King The King (Lenticular, Version 1) The King (Lenticular, Version 2) The King (Rubber Tires) The King (Metallic Finish, Lenticular, Chase) Tia (Original) Tim Rimmer Tim Rimmer (Lenticular) Timothy Timezone Truecoat Timothy Twostroke Todd the Pizza Planet Truck Tongue McQueen Tow (Race Tow Truck Tom) Tow Cap Tow Cap (Rubber Tires) Tractor Transberry Juice Transberry Juice (Rubber Tires) Trunk Fresh Trunk Fresh (Rubber Tires) Trunk Fresh Hauler Truck Fresh Pitty Tumbleweed McQueen Valerie Veate Van Van (Lenticular) Van with Bumper Stickers (Lenticular, Chase) Vern Vern (Lenticular) View Zeen View Zeen (Lenticular) View Zeen (Rubber Tires) Vinyl Toupee Vinyl Toupee (Rubber Tires) Vinyl Toupee Hauler Vitoline Vitoline (Rubber Tires) Vitoline Pitty Waitress Mia Waitress Mia (Lenticular) Waitress Tia Waitress Tia (Lenticular) Wally Hauler Wet McQueen Wet McQueen (Lenticular) Whitewalls McQueen Whitewalls McQueen (Lenticular) Wilmar Flattz (Lenticular) Wingo Wingo (Color Changer) Wingo (Lenticular, Version 1) Wingo (Lenticular, Version 2) Wingo with Flames Woody Yeti with Snow Cones Yeti the Abominable Snowplow Yeti the Abominable Snowplow (Lenticular)